Apparatuses and methods of this type have long been known from the prior art and they comprise in this case for example apparatus for labelling containers, apparatus for filling containers, apparatus for shaping pre-forms of plastics material into containers, apparatus for producing packs of containers, palletizers and the like.
In this case, size parts, which can be exchanged in order to treat different types of containers for example, are frequently used in machines of this type. In addition, size parts of this type can be replaced in the event of wear. When size parts are replaced in this way, many factors have to be taken into consideration. In this way, it is necessary to ensure that use is made of a size part which is adapted to the apparatus itself. In addition, it is also necessary to ensure, however, that the size part is arranged on the apparatus in the proper manner and is also mounted for example at the correct location inside a plant. In this way, systems should be produced which permit a reliable recognition of change-over parts and fittings or size parts, in which case this recognition can also, in particular, be dependent upon the type of the container.
In the prior art of the Applicants' company a flexible scanning of the size parts is carried out in part in this case by means of a hand-held reading device. In this case it is not possible to prevent size parts, which are not assembled or made ready and which for their part are not involved in the direct set-up procedure, from also being scanned in certain cases as a result of the large radius of action of the hand-held reading device.
It may be desirable, therefore, to ensure or to provide a greater guarantee that the size part in question will also actually be fitted at its correct location.